Christmas in Miniature
by LitLover 101
Summary: This is a very unusual Christmas in the Mikaelson home with Hope home, Hayley shrinking to the size of a Barbie doll, the siblings arguing as usual and a party set for the end of the night this Christmas could not get worse. Or could it? Will Aiden, Josh, Caroline and a group of elves that Kol has tormented for years be able to save Christmas? Total crack fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The**__**Originals**_**. That honor goes to Julie Plec, Michael Narducci and the CW. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is little fic that I wrote for fun. Just some silly Christmas related stuff. On with the show…**

Chapter 1: Who Wants to be a Doll for Christmas?

Every Christmas at the Mikaelsons' home tiny, elfin creatures tried to make Christmas merry. But Kol, who hates Christmas and would wring someone's neck starting with any family member, was irritable until he saw her. He grinned at the newest possible victim of his torture who entered the pathways of his sight. The newest tiny creature named Hayley squinted in the direction of the huge, malicious Kol who reminded her of Klaus who reminded her of Elijah.

When Hayley realized that she had shrunk… 'No,' she thought, 'I'm losing my mind. Wait! Get control of yourself. This line of thinking was going faster than I can keep up with and God, I like being with Elijah. Think logically! I'm tiny. Shit! Please, Elijah, help! This sucks. "I need Davina," said Hayley.

"Davina is busy, love. She is casting a spell on some leftover turkey from the Thanksgiving and Christmas-" Kol interrupted when Hayley stopped him.

"This is Christmas, you fool. Or am I dreaming?" Hayley inquired wistfully. "Do I look tiny to you?" she looked from Kol to her diminutive looking appendages.

"What in the name of heaven has happened to you, Hayley?" Elijah gasped, looking aghast as he strode into the room, besuited as usual.

"That puts a new meaning to little wolf," Klaus muttered loudly while Rebekah snorted behind his back with her hand placed over her mouth barely hiding the smirk that adorned her mouth.

"Aw, une petite loup," Rebekah whispered which was caught by all who had supernaturally enhanced hearing which would include all present.

"That is NOT funny, Bekah," Hayley screamed. Rebekah smirked before picking her up by the back of her shirt.

"How cute you are at this size. Shall we place her in a stocking for Elijah to unwrap?" Rebekah suggested with a smile directed at Elijah who sighed and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling.

Thankfully, Elijah leapt between the two and caught Hayley. "Nice save, Lijah. Perhaps you should join the Yankees," Kol called with a huge grin.

"My girlfriend is not a baseball," Elijah snarled in Kol's direction who shrugged with a cheerful grin.

"Not my fault she resembles one at the moment," the younger Original nodded toward Hayley's body that was curled up in a ball that resembled less a baseball and more a rabbit that was terrified." And, if she's not a baseball might we pop her into some broth and make some nice hybrid stew?" Kol inquired lightly.

At Kol's words the other three family members exchanged looks of horror and disgust as Hayley jumped up and down screaming annoyed replies just as Elijah slipped her into his jacket pocket for safe keeping and sped off, up the stairs. "Good job, Kol," Rebekah snapped.

"Ah, it's not my fault that Hayley cannot handle criticism," Kol snapped back as he withdrew his phone to text Davina about what he would prefer her to wear when she arrived at the party that Nik insisted on throwing.

"Niklaus, what are we going to do about the diminutive problem upstairs?" Rebekah asked as Klaus headed toward the door.

Klaus looked unfazed as he withdrew his own phone. "I'm sorry to inform you of this, Bekah, but I do have many things to do that concern running this city that do not have to do with worrying about a shrunken hybrid. I'm sure that Elijah can handle this without my help."

"Honestly, does no one around here take responsibility for anything other than their own sorry selves?" Rebekah demanded when Hope let out a loud wail from upstairs. "And, Kol, look at this. Hayley is smaller in size than her own baby. How could she ever dream of picking up Hope in her state as is?"

"I do so hope that Davina's knickers will be smaller than Hayley," Kol replied absently with a wide grin that caused Rebekah to snarl in fury before picking up a Ming vase and hitting Kol over the head with it before speeding off toward the stairs to collect the littlest Mikaelson. Well, the person who _should_ be the littlest member of the Mikaelson family, including extended parts.

"There, there, my love. I've got you," Rebekah cooed to the toddler who looked fretful as she looked toward the door.

"Mommy?" Hope asked, looking at Rebekah for an answer. "Where's mommy?"

"She's indisposed. But, look you've got me, love. Let's say that we go down and look at the lights on the tree?" Rebekah enthused as Hope's eyes widened and the impish grin that was very much a sign of her having spent too much time with Kol appeared.

"Yes, my strumpet," Hope proclaimed. "To the tree. Ahoy," the toddler yelled as she pointed. Yes, she was the product of having Kol as the babysitter from time to time when everyone, even Finn, was unavailable to take on the role of caregiver.

"Darling," Kol called as Rebekah walked the child down the stairs since she wanted to walk down them herself because she was a "big girl" now. "Have you seen your mummy lately?" he asked gleefully. Rebekah gave Kol a warning look which he completely ignored with a wide smile. Scooping Hope up, Kol led her to the tree. Taking the Christmas devil that Klaus insisted on having placed atop the tree this year and that Kol had had designed to be a doppleganger of Niklaus, Kol placed the hideous thing in Hope's hands. "This is the exact size that your mom is right now, love. Is that brilliant?"

"Cool. Can Santa bring me a baby sister?" Hope asked Kol who began to shake with laughter.

"Not unless Santa wants to make your daddy and mummy want to get drunk and -" Kol began when Rebekah clapped her hands over Hope's ears.

"Kol, she is a child," Rebekah growled with a look of pure venom.

"And she will find out one day that her parents are less than likely to have another of her unless Elijah and Caroline Forbes happen to stop walking the planet," Kol replied snarkily. "And then, if so, it might take all of the contents of the wine cellar and their being whisked off to a commune where they have their brains thoroughly washed before they bloody well shag each other again. Then again, what do I know? I'm just the rubbish brother that you all take out of his box and that you wind up, let go and when I inevitably piss you lot off, back in a box for me. To hell with you. Take the princess," Kol snapped, shoving Hope into Rebekah's arms. "I'm going to be with someone who appreciates me for who I am and what I do to her."

"Well, then," Rebekah shouted after Kol. "The least you can do is ask the little witch to stop by and help us with our tiny hybrid problem."

"Not bloody likely. I will be too busy giving the gift that keeps on giving," Kol called over his shoulder.

"As if you ever learned in your over a thousand years how to pleasure a woman," Rebekah shot back. Pulling her hands off of Hope's ears, she forced a smile. "Would you like a piece of homemade fruit cake?"

"I thought the fruit cake just left the house," Finn said lightly as he entered the room with a chuckle.

"Were you here the whole time?" Rebekah inquired.

"Yes and no. Part of the time I was trying to convince Camille that we should spend the holiday in Alaska in an igloo rather than be here. The other part I was trying to figure out was how I could leave the room without having to repeatedly tell Kol that my sex life with a therapist has nothing to with my desire for free therapy so that I might 'deal with Oedipal desires,'" Finn replied with a sigh.

"What's a commune?" Hope asked, blinking at the two siblings.

"Has Kol gone to speak with Davina about…?" Elijah allowed the question to hang in the air as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs with an exasperated Hayley crossing her arms over her chest from her place inside Elijah's pocket.

"Mommy," Hope said gleefully, dropping the hideous daddy doppleganger. The child held out her hand with little grabbing gestures as Elijah walked toward her slowly with a look of wariness.

"Hope, you must promise that you'll be careful with mommy. She's in a very delicate condition right now," Elijah warned Hope who was grinning broadly at her shrunken mother. Taking Hayley out of his pocket, he handed her over to her daughter who held her between her hands.

"This is way better than the dolly that daddy got me. I'm going to dress you and do your hair and you can live in Barbie's house with Ken and drive in her car and sit at the tea party without making the other dolls feel so small," Hope gushed as Hayley forced a smile.

"Sure, baby," Hayley replied before staring at Elijah with a look of horror.

"And," Hope continued when the door opened as Davina walked inside with Kol who looked unhappy.

"But, darling, the party is stupid and Hayley does not need to be regular size just yet," Kol complained as he followed the witch who was ignoring him as she moved through the house into the room that the others were gathered in.

"Shut up, Kol. I'm going to do this one thing and then we can go. It will take two minutes," Davina said airily as she looked around the room before spotting Hayley in Hope's hands. "Honey, can you hand me your mommy?" Davina inquired with a wide smile.

"No, she's mine," Hope snapped with a pout.

"Hope, baby, please. I want to be like before," Hayley called to her daughter, who glowered at her.

"But you don't play with me like I want you to. Now, you have to," Hope replied with a glint in her eyes that reminded everyone of Klaus.

"I know, baby, but what about when you want me to pick you up or push you on the swing set?" Hayley inquired with a wide smile.

Hope rolled her eyes. "Okay," she whispered, relinquishing her mother to the witch.

Davina smiled as she took Hayley between her hands and began to chant. It was not long after that she opened them and smiled because Hayley and the rest of the group were back to being the same size. "What did you do?" Klaus bellowed as he came speeding in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Looking around, Davina realized that Klaus was still taller than she was but all the furniture looked gigantic.

"What just happened?!" Finn asked, looking around.

"Hey, is it me or is there something very, very wrong?" Cami called as she walked in with Marcel and Davina felt her heart sink as she looked up at the only person who was still not the size of the hideous tree topper, Hope Mikaelson looked pleased as she clapped her hands together while looking down at her new toys.

"This is the best Christmas ever," Hope said as she held the bottom of her shirt and began to place each member of the family and their friends inside. Walking up the stairs while carefully holding the shirt bottom, Hope explained her plans for them. "And you're all going to have a tea party with me. And then we're going to play house. And then I'm going to do your hair and dress you up so you all look pretty. Daddy, I want to do your makeup…"

Yes, this is one Christmas that the Originals would not be forgetting anytime soon.

**Thank you to everyone who favs, follows, reads and/or reviews this fic. **

**Peace, **

**Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. Okay, so this is way past overdue according to my own schedule but better late than never, right? On with the show…**

Chapter 2:

"Hello? Anybody home?" a voice called from downstairs echoing through the quiet. Elijah slumped down on his seat which was a tiny, pink plastic armchair. He would love to call back to young Joshua but for some reason the absurdity of his current predicament was just too much. Niklaus did not seem to be taking the circumstances any better as he paced the living room that his daughter had lovingly placed him inside while she went back downstairs to collect cookies for the tea party.

"These clothes simply will not do," Rebekah shouted as she appeared from the upper regions of Barbie's Dream House, or whatever it was they were calling it these days, which was their temporary living quarters. Or, rather, Elijah hoped that this temporary. "Look at these clothes," his sister yelled as she waved a set of dresses at them. "They close with bloody Velcro. Velcro!" Rebekah was glaring as Klaus turned to stare at her with a blank look and Elijah simply stared back with the beginnings of a dull headache building behind his eyes.

"It's not like we have a choice. At some point she's going to insist on changing us," Cami pointed out to Rebekah who glared back.

"Since when did you receive a degree in child psychology?" Kol snapped in a flash of anger. "Or does your degree cover all ages?"

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Kol. Who dumped coal into your stocking?" Cami retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"At least I don't -" Kol began when Hayley started crying loudly enough to cause everyone else in the room to turn and stare at her.

"I was going to cook this whole Christmas dinner and we were going to have a normal day with my baby and now we're her toys," Hayley wailed loudly causing Davina, Rebekah and Cami to surround the hybrid trying to comfort her as she continued to wail.

"You know, I think I'll go explore the house and pick my bedroom since we'll probably be sleeping here tonight," Kol announced before disappearing. Within the blink of an eye he reappeared downstairs. "Bloody hell! The beds are hard plastic as well. What is wrong with Matel?"

"Who knows? Maybe it's that these houses were made for plastic dolls," Finn muttered loudly with a hard look directed at Kol.

Kol shook his head. "I know that you don't care since in spite of my comments that you and the female version of Freud have yet to shag like two boring people do with Kenny G playing and white sheets and in the Missionary -"

"Shut up, Kol," everyone in the group yelled at the vampire who sighed and flopped down on the couch, crossing his legs at the ankles and patting his lap.

"Come sit with me, Davina," Kol coaxed.

Davina turned to give Kol a cool look. "Not now, Kol."

"Hey, is anyone home?" Aiden, the young werewolf that Josh had been dating for some time now, called from the staircase. "Josh, I don't think they're here."

"Uncle Josh," Hope called with a giggle as Elijah blocked out the others arguing to listen to what was going on downstairs. "You're early. Want to see my new toys?" Elijah waited for "Uncle Josh's" answer. He truly hoped that the boy agreed and that help would soon be on the way. Although who could help them since three of them were witches and Davina had already "helped" them into this current mess.

"Sure, kid. But why don't we get some cookies first," Josh suggested causing Elijah to curse.

Sighing, Elijah glowered at the rest of the group. "This is a magnificent mess that we are in. However, it is not as if we are incapable of doing anything to change the situation."

"What are you suggesting, brother?" Klaus inquired, folding his arms over his chest as Hayley looked at Elijah with bright, hopeful eyes.

"We can start by getting out of this house," Elijah began when he was interrupted by Kol.

"And do what? Traipse the streets of New Orleans hoping that someone will not step on us?" Kol asked sardonically.

"Shut it," Rebekah snarled, throwing one of the offending dresses on top of Kol's head.

Davina looked unhappy as she peered out one of the windows to the house they were located in. "You know that not all of us are supernatural so if we tried to leave and leap off the table we're on, we'd end up breaking our necks, right?"

"Yes, we would. Best to stay put till the 'lil one arrives to marry us off to each other. So long as she doesn't force me off on Bekah or worse yet Marcel then things will be looking up," Kol added while yanking the abundant skirt of the dress that was on top of his head off. "How many layers are there to this thing?"

"I' m getting out of here," Klaus announced. "Anyone who wants to get through the holiday at normal size, follow me."

"Why is it that no matter what's going on he believes that he's in charge," Rebekah grumbled under her breath.

"That's Klaus being Klaus," Marcel whispered back as if two-thirds of those assembled couldn't hear them.

Klaus ignored the dissenters and headed toward the front door. Opening it, he walked outside and headed toward the edge of the table that did look like quite a long jump. This was nothing that he couldn't achieve, Elijah was sure of it as he followed his brother who leapt to the floor, then bellowed. "My leg!"

"What happened?" Hayley yelled from the table top as she stared down at Klaus.

"I just broke my leg. Give it a moment. Damn it. It just healed over the break," Klaus growled.

"Well, do find something for the rest of us to land on and I'll help you with the break," Elijah suggested which only caused Klaus to glower at him before looking for something to move before his eyes landed on a discarded pillow.

"This should do," Klaus muttered to himself as he pushed the giant seeming cushion toward the table as he muttered curses due to the extreme pain he was in. When he had moved the cushion far enough, he sat down and waited for the others. Soon there was the sound of several light thuds. After a moment Elijah knelt beside him.

"Try to not bite your tongue off," Elijah warned before breaking Klaus' leg again causing him to howl once more.

"Wish I could have been the one to do that," Kol announced with a grin.

"I will find a way to punish you for that comment," Klaus threatened.

"Not the time," Hayley snapped. "Let's go see if any adults are around who could help us."

"I heard Josh and his friend, Aiden earlier," Elijah informed the group.

"Fat load of good that'll do. We're the ones with the magic and we can't fix this mess," Kol reminded them with a roll of his eyes.

"Would someone volunteer to punch Kol? Please!" Rebekah exclaimed which caused several hands to go up.

"Where are we going?" Cami asked as she slid off the cushion with Finn right behind her.

"I think it would be a good idea if he didn't try to leave the premises," Finn replied.

"And all who agree with Finn may follow him. All who would like to follow me out of this new hell…" Klaus called with a wide smirk in place before turning his back on the group.

"And it didn't occur to him that there was a third option, did it?" Hayley muttered as she fell into step beside Elijah who was heading out of the room with the remaining people in the group following him. "So what's the plan, Elijah?"

"We're going to go downstairs and see if we might be able to find Josh or Aiden. Perhaps one of the two can go back with Davina to find her grimoires for a solution to this problem. The other can keep an eye on Hope to make sure she does not pop one of our heads off like that doll you got her last Christmas."

Hayley gulped as they headed down the stairs. "Actually, Klaus got her that doll just before he went on the trip to Chicago for a month."

Moving carefully toward the living room, Elijah spotted Hope on one of the couches eating cookies while Josh talked to Aiden. He was trying to decide how exactly to gain the attention of the two young men when Hope looked down and spat out part of her cookie. "You're not supposed to be out of your house," she said, pointing a finger and waggling it at them. "You've been naughty. Now, I will have to punish you."

"I wonder where she got that from?" Kol groaned as Hope reached for him. "Be gentle, darling. I'm too small to be tortured properly."

"What in hell?" Josh exclaimed when he noticed the tiny forms of his… well, most of them weren't really his friends, except for Davina, Cami, Marcel more or less and Rebekah for the most part… "Whoa. What happened to you?"

"Josh. Aiden. You have to help us!" Davina cried out as he scooped her up. Josh nodded but he didn't seem to be shocked as he began to stroke her hair. "Stop that and listen," Davina demanded, swatting at his hand in frustration.

"Sorry, D, but it's been a long time since I've held a doll. My cousin used to have one that looked a lot like you. I think it was one of Skipper's friends," Josh told Davina who looked like she was going to start screaming in fury.

"Put her down. She's mine," Hope demanded, stomping her foot when Josh looked at Hope with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hope, but Davina needs to tell me something. Okay?" Josh inquired with his best disarming smile that might have worked if Hope was not in a mood.

"NO!" Hope shouted, glaring at Josh through narrowed eyes she stared until Josh's hand began to flip and Davina would have hit the floor if Marcel hadn't caught her. "I don't want you here anymore. I want you to go away. I need to take my dolls back to their house."

"No," Rebekah protested. "Hope, sweetheart. You cannot expect us to stay there. The place is hideous."

"Go away!" Hope screamed at Josh and Aiden who began to walk mechanically toward the front door. "I don't want to play with you anymore. You're trying to take them away and they're mine!"

When the vampire and the werewolf were gone from sight, Hope scooped up her "dolls" and carried them up the stairs and into her room. "You're going back to your house and you're going to stay there. And because you can't behave we're not going to have that tea party. You're going to your rooms and you will stay put." Hope informed them. Placing Elijah, Kol, Finn and Marcel in one room, she smiled. "Play nice together. I'm going to change the girls and if you're good then you can have a party like the big one tonight."

"Auntie Cami, I want you dress up like a ballerina today. Do you like orange?" Hope asked sweetly pulling out a tiny orange tutu with matching tights and leotard.

"Sure, Hope. But do you mind if I put them on?" Cami inquired with a smile.

"No. You used to dress me when I was a baby. Now, it's my turn," Hope told Cami whose cheeks flushed green, then red.

"Can you ask the guys to not look?" Cami inquired.

"Who would?" Kol asked with a bored sigh.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Marcel muttered.

"What?" Finn yelled.

"Okay," Hope muttered as she undressed her "Auntie." "Huh. You don't look like my other dollies."

"That's because they're not anatomically correct," Kol told the child who looked confused. "And look who isn't a real blonde?"

"I will kill you," Finn thundered.

"Play nice," Hope yelled at them, waving Cami in warning who was still not in proper attire and looked like she was going to puke.

After dressing Cami and setting her down, Hope looked for an outfit for her mommy. "I want to dress you as Cinderella." Hayley did not complain as much about being dressed because Elijah threatened to poke out any one who dared look at her eyes out. "Aunt Davina, you're going to be dressed as Party Hardy Skipper."

"Nothing new," Kol said which caused Davina to try to reenter the house to kick his ass but Hope caught her just in time. Pulling Davina out through one of the windows, Hope dressed her aunt up and smiled. "You look pretty."

"She looks like a trollop. That skirt barely fits and I think you forgot her underclothes. But who am I to complain," Kol was saying when Elijah slapped in the back of the head. "What?"

"She's a child, you fool," Rebekah yelled as her niece shoved her into a wedding gown. "What is this for?"

"If you're good then you can have a magic wedding to uncle Marcel, just like you always wanted according to daddy," Hope told Rebekah who looked more pleased than she wanted to be. "Where is Daddy? Daddy? Are you hiding from me?" Hope cried, looking under the table.

"Hey, is anyone home?" a voice called and soon there was another adult in the room.

"Miss Forbes. You have impeccable timing," Elijah greeted Caroline with a relieved sigh.

"Oh, my God. What happened here?" Caroline cried staring at a pissed looking Cinderella. A depressed Skipper. And a trying to hide her happiness while yanking at the Velcro on her wedding dress doll. Or at least that was what she thought they were for all of five seconds. "Where's Klaus?"

"I want my Daddy!" Hope wailed. "Find me my Daddy!" she ordered Caroline who suddenly went flying out of the room. Sniffling, she looked down at the remaining dolls. "We can't have a special Christmas wedding without the best man."

"We're doomed," Kol announced as the rest of the group stared out the windows of their new prison. This was not turning out to be their best Christmas and they had had some poor ones but this might be in the top ten.

**Thank you to all of you lovely people who have faved, followed, read and/or reviewed this story. If you're reading any of my other works, I am trying to get past really ill-timed writer's block, hopefully it will end soon. **

**Answers to reviews: **

**Setfina: Yes, I did and thank you for reviewing. **

**Guest: Thank you for reviewing. **

**Peace, **

**Jessica**


End file.
